When I Saw You Stare At Me
by IRA Writes
Summary: Yugi froze at the golden eyes that stared at him, his hand gripping on his staff tightly. This thing, this creature, was beyond his wildest imagination. Why'd he have to get angry over a stupid insult? For: Puzzlemon Puzzleshipping Blindshipping AxY YYxY
1. Strange Thing

"I hate everybody, I hate that class! I hate everything in there!" Yugi grumbled as he stomped along the forest, the grass crunching under his harsh steps and at the force of his boots. See, Yugi was being made fun of in the training grounds for magicians for his thin and petite frame and feminine features, as if those guys had the best built also. Smh, it made Yugi want to skin them alive and gut their intestines.

The most low blow on Yugi's pride was the one thing that a Celtic Guardian Knight said. "You can't kill a dragon with that flimsy size of yours! And what's with the bondage?"

Yugi was utterly and extremely pissed that he punched the guy in the face and almost sent him to the shadow realm, though the teacher stopped him before he could do so, causing Yugi to let out a frustrated huff and storm away as a result, a massive crackle of dark energy left him, causing his fellow knights to scatter away, flinching at the mass amount of power the small male emitted.

Right now, currently in the middle of tall trees, wild bushes and grasses that snaked and curved around like a maze, Yugi stood seething mad, his teeth gritting in unabashed fury, eyes glowing a dark lavender.

"I'll show them, I'll show them that I can kill a dragon." He growled, fists clenching around his staff, which was 4 meters long and had metal clasps, with a curved end that had a gem on the center that glowed aqua-green.

Yugi was wearing an all in one leather outfit that hugged his form, buckles and belts adorning him from ankles, to neck, there were circular rings in the middle of his suit that was held by the belts circling his outfit. This was what made Yugi different from other magicians and knights, he was the embodiment of chaos and destruction, able to bring deaths if he so pleased. He was the Magician of Black Chaos, and yet he didn't act violent even if he was provoked. Only, he had had enough of the tauntings and decided to prove them he could kill a dragon too.

Yugi took a deep breath, his violet hair and blonde bangs, caressed by the wind as he kept on walking, taking calming breaths so he wouldn't lose control of his powers. It was a bad effect for him if he ever did lose his control since it would drive him insane.

The Magician opened his eyes and sighed, the glow in his eyes vanishing. 'Now.. where do I find this dragon?' he thought.

His lavender eyes roamed around the area, checking out any suspicious areas that a dragon might hide, trying to sense anything that was off. When he found nothing, Yugi was on the verge of giving up for this futile attempt.

'Screw it, there's no such thing as dragons I'm this area. Why did I even go off at such a simple taunt? It's not like me.' Yugi tried to reason with himself, feeling quite stupid.

He turned around and blinked. Hard. There was a cave not far from him. It was wide and huge, circular, like a maw ready to devour anything that came in it's way, the cave had jagged rocks here and there. Yugi squinted, trying to see what was inside the darkness. It was.. moving??

Yugi made a noise, his heels pivoting to the initial direction of the cave, feeling a strange pull, lulling him and calling out to him, trying to hypnotize him, it was both exhilarating and terrifying for the magician as the grip on his staff tightened, his eyes narrowing more as he stepped on the rocky surface of the uneven cave. 'I wonder what was moving in here? Surely a cave like this is for travelers or something?'

Yugi walked inside, his boots clicking with every step he took, the sound revibrating around the space, the sound of pebbles gyrating and hitting the stone floor gave Yugi goosebumps. It was creepy.

When there was no movement in the darkness, Yugi let out a deep, relieved breath.

"I'm just imagining things. Nothing's here," Yugi spoke out loud, letting out a nervous smile--

Thump

Yugi's heart stopped, freezing his movements as something akin to a low rumble made itself known, his eyes trailed on the moving figure, his hand tightening in his staff, cold sweat gathering on his temples as he stared at the golden eyes that stared at him and then slowly, oh so slowly, began to come nearer.

'Shit shit shit!!' Yugi's mind screeched, the alarm in his head blaring but he couldn't look away, couldn't breath, just kept on staring at the eyes that slowly revealed a tan face, then--then a black human neck and center torso, and lastly, the red wings and tail that glistened in the sunlight. Yugi's eyes zeroed in on the glittering oval gem on the creature's forehead, then at the golden bangs and crimson colored hair that was shaped like a maple leaf.

Yugi did the only thing he could do at the moment. He panicked... And screamed. Loud.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

The creature in turn let out a screech and covered it's red pointed ears with it's equally taloned hands, that was also strangely red in color. The man or--or whatever this was stared at him in surprise and curiosity, also with slight offense at the voice of this stranger. How loud this bondage wearing thing was!

Yugi shakily pointed a leather gloved finger at the creature, mouth agape and eyes wide in terror, his panic clearly showing on his much much paler face. "Y-Y-YOU--!!! YOU'RE A--!!" He stammered.

The creature let out a small coo in curiosity, it's ears twitching and golden eyes darting back and forth at Yugi's panicking form. This creature was examining Yugi, so curious was it that it began to crawl to him, on all fours, tilting it's head in a rather cute manner as it crept up to Yugi hesitantly, sleek, long, red tail dragging behind it. The creature hesitated and blinked, sniffing Yugi and then saying something that Yugi had no knowledge of, since it spoke in a language long dead that Yugi did not study.

Yugi pointed his staff at the creature, the man letting out a hiss, pupils turning into slits as it backed away slightly, it's tail was poised to strike, ready to attack it seems as if it was saying; "Don't you dare!!" The creature let out a warning hiss, backing away more as Yugi raised his staff a little more.

He could hear the blood rush through his veins and deafen his hearing, though Yugi was still in his right mind he became confused on why this creature did not attack him on sight. Was it different from other dragons? Or was it waiting for an opportunity to strike. Yugi blinked, testing the water for the creature's reaction. He slowly put away his staff, the creature's expression slowly slackened and it's form didn't seem tense anymore, Yugi pulled the staff back to his body and got the same reaction as earlier, a threatening hiss.

When Yugi finally had enough, he weaved his hands and made his staff disappear, causing the creature to utterly relax, its slitted pupils dilating and once again showing it's curiosity, though there was weariness in those golden eyes. The half-man-half-dragon once again approached Yugi, this time slower, its wings tucked neatly by it's side.

Yugi bit his lips, heart beating incredibly fast as he stared at this strange creature. He tilted his head and tried his best to calm down, finally able to speak again. "Who... Who are you?" He whispered.

The creature tilted its head, not quite understanding the language. It clicked it's tongue, the forked muscle slithering out of it's mouth slightly as it tried speaking. It couldn't understand human language, but it got the meaning of what Yugi was saying, with those questioning violet eyes.

Yugi's eyes zeroed in on the strange looking appendage, suppressing the urge to shiver at the disturbing image but at the same time which was creepily good too. He shook his head, not quite catching what the creature was saying. What'd you expect? He can't understand dragonic language for all his magic's work! Heck! He barely understood what other people were saying!

Defeated, Yugi's shoulders slumped as he slapped a hand to the side of his face, the creature jumping slightly and looking worriedly at the leather clothed male. The magician of chaos let out a deep breath through his nose and spoke, utterly embarrassed. "I don't know dragonic language.. I'm sorry.." he grumbled.

The creature cooed in question. Yugi suddenly felt like something was prodding at his mind, jerking at the feeling of foreign magic touch the sensitive part of his magic. He cringed at the feeling and tried pulling away but the strange thing was persistent and made Yugi's barriers break, exposing him as it roamed around his mind and exposed his secret.

'Stop! You're invading my mind! Stop that!' Yugi shouted at the magic in his head.

The strange thing paused and then caressed Yugi's mind again, as if it was trying to apologize for the distress it caused, as quickly as it was there, it left just as fast, causing Yugi to rebuild his walls and relax.

He stared at the creature hard and pensive, eyes calculating. "You're strange," he quipped, brows furrowing at the creature. He let out a nervous chuckle.

The creature tilted its head and made a mix sound of a coo and a hiss, it's tail thumping in obvious impatience.

Yugi let out another nervous chuckle. "I'm gonna regret teaching you human speech won't I?" He whispered, eyes holding the horror they could hold.

The creature could only blink.

Yugi was regretting his decisions later.


	2. Backfire

"You have to spell the 'h' like 'aytch'" Yugi said as he scribbled on the soft ground with a stick, the creature by his side, listening attentively.

It had been a good two months after Yugi encountered the strange creature he dubbed as 'Yami'. He was friendly, and curious enough, able to learn fast and pick up on what he was doing, even walking on two legs as well, which impressed Yugi. At least he didn't have to suffer so much anymore, his whole purpose of even going to the forest all but forgotten and thrown out the imaginary window of his mind.

Though, there was one problem, one dilemma that made Yugi want to pull his hair and gouge his eyes out. Yami couldn't properly speak the human language.

"Shhhh??" Yami imitated, the sound coming out in a hiss. "Am I zdoing zshis righttt?" The sound was rough and harsh. Yami narrowed his eyes, his curiosity and determination shining in his golden colored irises (it made Yugi want to choke him--no one should be gifted with that kind of determination. It was so unfair).

Yugi's shoulders slumped, groaning in defeat as he threw his hands up in surrender, his eyes scrunched shut. "Oh for the love of all Ra! I give up! I completely and utterly give up! You're hopeless with human speech, Yami!" He groaned, scrubbing at his face in frustration.

Two months. Two whole freaking months of teaching Yami the human language and he still couldn't pronounce it properly! Yugi wanted to bang his head on something. Preferably a rock. Yeah that sounded great. Yugi groaned again.

Yami's brows furrowed as he stood on his two feet and shuffled next to Yugi, sitting down beside him and hesitantly raising his taloned hands to rest it upon the broad shoulder of the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Sssssorrryy.." Yami mumbled his apology, feeling down and ashamed that he couldn't please his human guest with his wordings of the human tongue.

Yugi took a deep breath. "It's fine, you learn quite fast for a dragon on the human language. I'm impressed..." 'and disappointed because you can't pronounce properly' he spoke, keeping the last thought to himself, biting his tongue to keep himself from saying the wrong words.

"Okayyy!" Yami chirped, smiling, his sharp canine teeth gleaming pearly white, it made Yugi blind at the sheer brightness of them. How had Yami-- nevermind, he'd rather not ask.

Yugi felt the hand on his shoulder drop and the half-man-half dragon scuttled away from him to rest on top of a rock, his tail wrapping around the base as he observed Yugi.

The magician let out a small sigh and stood up, brushing away any imaginary dust that clung to his outfit of leather. He grabbed his staff that was resting nearby and turned to Yami, his tone flat and face unreadable. "It's okay if you don't speak our language. I don't want to force you on something that you really have a hard time doing. Just go back to speaking in your language. You understanding me is enough already." He informed, turning away and marching out of the cave, his mind whirring and spinning with the countless voices in his head.

Yugi missed the hurt expression that crossed Yami's face, as he opened his mouth. "I--"

Yugi was gone.

Yami's tail tightened around the rock, his expression still frozen in that hurt expression.

What did he do wrong? Was it his fault that Yugi left? Was he so displeased with Yami's speech that he just went off with those hurtful words? As much as Yugi was charming, he had a sharp tongue that could lash and scar at anyone's heart if he so wished.

That was the case of the half dragon, who whimpered and curled on the rock, trying his best to not show weakness as he closed his eyes.

'What did I do wrong?' Yami thought.

The sun outside shined brightly, ignoring the pain the dragon was feeling and continuing about it's merry shine.

XxXx

Yugi returned to the school he went to, expression melancholic and bitter, as he tried to calm himself before he exploded. His mind was speaking about possibilities in learning a spell that could make him understand dragonic language, making Yugi want to slap and yell at himself.

'Oh come on! You're not thinking about this now!' he cried internally, battling a smug voice who replied snidely. 'You know you want to, though. Come on, what harm would it do?'

Yugi's expression soured. 'Thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather not get myself involved with forbidden magic. You know that dragonic language is exclusively for dragons and if I ever attempt to do it I'd face the consequences.'

Yugi's eyes widened, halting in his track and face palming, suppressing the urge to laugh hysterically, least everyone might think he had gone mad. 'I'm going crazy... Gods, I should get myself checked with the mystical elves' magic, yeah I really should.'

Yugi took a deep breath and continued walking, never once pausing in his step as his boots made contact with the academy floor.

He was thinking something stupid, probably later...

"Yug! Where've you been?!" A familiar voice called out, making Yugi turn and see a knight who was dressed in a flame swordsman armor, with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Yugi beamed and went over to him.

"Joey! How nice of you to be here! How was the mission?"

Joey shrugged. "It was good I guess, though it was boring since you weren't included in the mission. Wish you were there with us on the special mission, bud." He said.

Yugi chuckled. "You know why they don't want to release me out there, Joey. They say I'm too volatile," he rolled his eyes. "Volatile my ass, gods, they're the ones who are volatile. I can control my magic you know." He snorted.

Joey laughed and shook his head, ruffling Yugi's hair to which the younger protested but it was half hearted at best. "Yeah, yeah, I agree with you on that one. You'd really make a great knight, Yug," he smiled fondly. "Also, the gang are going over to my place later. Wanna come with us?"

Yugi shook his head and smiled, forcing his face to brighten up when he realized that he had matters to attend to, preferably a certain dragon. "Oh, ahhh... I'd love to! But I have somewhere to go later, I've been ordered to do something so maybe next time?" He asked, praying that Joey didn't see through the lie.

Joey blinked and tilted his head, eyes squinting trying to see if Yugi was lying. The magician of chaos didn't let anything down, keeping up his innocent blinking and smile, when Joey's shoulder slumped as he nodded, pouting. "Man Yug, you're really busy now aren't you? Alright! See you soon then!" He grinned.

Yugi laughed. "Of course Joey! I'll send you a message through the doves!" He said as he turned back to the academy doors, hearing Joey's should of; "Bye Yugi! See ya!"

He hated lying, and he really was wanting to slam himself on the concrete... Maybe he could do that later...

XxXx

Yami sat outside, basking in the dying sunlight, eyes closed and body limp, breathing slightly labored as Yugi's words spun in his mind. He couldn't get them out of his head, annoying like a bee.

Yami gritted his teeth and hissed, snapping his eyes open in frustration as he scratched at his head, wanting to tear himself inside and out. Why, oh why, was Yugi's words affecting him so? Yugi was nothing but a mere magician in his eyes but yet it infuriated him on how attracted he was to the male like a magnet. There was something about Yugi that just pulled at Yami's strings and made him lose his sanity. Yami wanted to scream out a curse in his native tongue.

He was considering on biting himself if only Yugi did not appear out of the bushes, steps calm and fluid with grace which made Yami perk up and watch him with wide curious eyes that soon turned sad, holding back on greeting the other male with the human language he had learned. He didn't want to offend Yugi. Not on his life.

Yugi came out between the bushes, surrounded by trees, looking quite dazed but seemingly determined on his mission. He took a deep breath, forcing his eyes to meet golden ones and tried to show a smile, saying he was no harm. Yami didn't relax and stood rigid, his taloned feet digging on the ground and claws gripping on his hair too tightly, the tip of his tail standing ramrod straight.

"Y..Y-Yugiii?" Yami began and then snapped his mouth shut when Yugi raised a hand, making the dragon back away slightly, form tensing more as it is. Yugi noticed and quickly dropped his hand as he took a step forward. Yami took a step back.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't intend to harm you." He soothed, making Yami perk up and stare at him before flicking his eyes downward and scratching at the ground.

"But..."

"Yami, I'm not angry at you. Disappointed maybe, but not angry nor am I offended. I know you had a hard time learning our language so I made you stop," he paused and giggled, violet eyes holding a look that couldn't be deciphered. Amusement or sadness, Yami couldn't decipher. But he enjoyed the laugh that Yugi made and nodded instead, his eyebrows furrowing as he kept his mouth shut.

Yugi continued. "I apologize if I hurt you earlier and ran off to who knows where, back at my school preferably, but I needed some time to think up on how I can understand you in your native tongue without switching back and forth. And well, I guess I got it?" That ended as a question.

Yami perked up and tilted his head, the jewel on his forehead glistening, as his eyes questioned the magician of chaos infront of him, his form was still tense but his tail had gone down and curled upon himself as a comforting gesture. What was Yugi saying?

Yugi got the message and chuckled, scratching the back of his head and twirling the staff in his hand, eyes holding a dazed look as he went down the trip to the memory lane. "I figured that I should make a spell that can make me understand you. On my way back to the academy, I debated and argued with myself if I should do it or not... In the end my other voice won, so think of this as a compensation for giving you a rough time. Sounds fair?"

Yami tilted his head and blinked rapidly, tail curling against him some more as he made a noise in between a grunt and a confused 'huh?' This human was beyond confusing, but Yugi's words wormed itself deep into Yami's mind and he had no choice but succumbed to the sweet temptation.

He nodded at Yugi slowly, his form gradually slackening as his tail unwinded from his form and instead coiled up on a nearby tree trunk.

Yugi grinned and twirled his staff on his left hand, right hand poised infront of him near his chest as he made some hand signs and chanted along as he made the gestures. The tattoo underneath his eyes and lip began to glow a bright blue, his hair being whipped by an invisible wind.

Yami watched all of this happen in fascination, eyes wide with awe and jaw unhinged as he watched Yugi be circled in a black ring of light, while the magician closed his eyes, the electric blue glow on his cheeks contrasting with the black ring that surrounded and oozed out of the mage.

"Cor meum mi magica, et omne alimentorum fibra substantia mea. Dona mihi hanc potestatem, ut intelligere, ultimum lingua tempore mortua est humana lingua et mente. Ego quaeritur te ad magica, quae venis fluit in esse, eaque, ut det intelligere, ut ex lingua dracones! Dimittere te!" Yugi chanted, eyes snapping open, glowing a bright white-blue as he rose from the ground. The magic around him thundered and twisted like a tornado before hurtling itself to Yami, which made the dragon screech.

Yami unintentionally set up a forcefield in his surprise and shock, causing the spell that Yugi was performing to backfire on it's caster. The dark magic bounced off the shield with a loud 'ZAAPPP', ricocheting back at Yugi who stood unaware and defenseless in his spell.

Yami's eyes widened and he screamed in terror as Yugi's magic all but covered the chaos mage in it's embrace. A confused yell from Yugi made Atem panic and lower the forcefield he had set up, dashing to the mage who was still covered in the shrouds of darkness. 'Yugi!! No!!' Yami screeched, trying to reach out to Yugi but found he couldn't.

The magic continued to swirl and inside Yugi stood writhing in mid air, chest heaving and gasping for air, eyes wide open, the bluish white glow in them not fading as his body transitioned and curled from the extremely weird and painful sensation creeping around his body and messing with his senses.

With a final scream, the magic that Yugi made dispersed, as he commanded the darkness all but too late. The magician of chaos fell to the ground with a solid 'thunk', passed out from the backfiring of his magic.

Yami immediately rushed to Yugi's side and came to a halt, eyes blinking and drinking in Yugi's form. What the... Who was..??

Yami hesitantly crawled to the now.. leather suited.. woman? Who was lying on her side? They had long hair that went past their waist, their upper hair standing straight up like a starfish. Yami blinked and sniffed, scrunching his nose and jumping back at the sheer amount of magic that was still fresh like newly cut blades of grass.

The female stirred and moaned in pain, which struck Yami as odd since that voice was so... So familiar. Yami's heart thundered as the revelation struck him and deemed him speechless, slowly backing away as the now woman sat up and clutched at their head, moaning in protest.

"Ow, my head." Yugi moaned, feeling the pressure pressing against his head painfully. He opened his eyes and blinked looking at Yami and blinking, who was once again tense and staring at Yugi's form. His frown deepened. "What's wrong Yami?"

Yugi jerked in surprise at his voice, eyes widening to the size of saucers. Was that his voice? Wait no, it couldn't be.. why did he sound like a girl? What had gone wrong?

Yami jumped in fright and hid behind a tall rock, peeping one eye out and gesturing to Yugi's form in a hesitative manner. Yugi didn't wait on Yami's gesture and immediately checked himself for damage, only to get a heart attack at what he had just seen, making him bolt up to his feet and Yami squeak in alarm.

Holy shit! No no no! It shouldn't be like this! What had gone wrong with the spell?!

Yugi was now spurting breast, even though they were small, they were still there, round and squishy to the touch, he winced and examined himself further, seeing he had curves and his thighs seemed a little but thicker, he could feel his balance was off and felt something was itching along his neck.

His gloved hand trailed on a silky strand and caught it, as he put it infront of his face to examine what was bothering and itching along his neck. He paled immensely as Yami was about to come out of hiding, the curiosity he held once again making itself known.

Yugi bit at his cheek. Yami came out of hiding.

3...2...1...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as he fell on his butt, feeling the pain as he landed on his ass.

Yami yelped in fright and bolted back to his cave, diving inside, his wings shielding him as he quivered at the sound of Yugi's new high pitched voice. Yugi had a very loud voice. 'Too loud!' he hissed out unconsciously in his dragonic tongue.

Yugi did not hear him however, for he was too busy hyperventilating at the revelation that dawned on him... And the consequences of his action.

"OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A GIRL!!"

Yami squeaked and cowered more as he felt Yugi's eyes on him. Oh shit! He was done for it! He peeked one eye in between the crack of his wings and gulped at Yugi's unrelenting stare. The half-dragon gulped and lowered his wings, blinking at Yugi hesitantly and biting his lips. He sniffled and surpressed the urge to cry.

Yugi's stare remained unwavering. His hand picked up the staff and tightened around the handle, teeth gritting.

"Of all the consequences...why did it have to be the opposite gender?"

Yami cowered at the ghastly voice Yugi used.

He was dead. And it would be a painful death.


	3. Chaos and Cahoots

Yami just cowered in the corner as Yugi glowered at him, his stare unwavering and his fingers twitching. The magician of chaos let out a frustrated groan and shook his head. "Yami, come out of that corner, I won't hurt you." He said.

Yami stiffened and then slowly, oh so slowly approached Yugi, sniffing at him and whimpering. "I-I'm...sorry!" He whimpered out in human tongue, tears gathering at the edge of his vision. Oh crap! Yami was about to cry.

Yugi squeaked and flailed his arms around, trying to calm Yami. "Yami, no! It wasn't your fault. It should be me who's sorry! I didn't think the spell would backfire on me.." he mumbled and sighed softly, rubbing one of his cheek, ignoring the itch on his neck caused by the long hair. "Don't apologize okay?" He consoled and knelt down next to the quivering form of the dragon, hesitantly reaching a hand out.

Yami tensed and stared at the hand that was outstretched, unsure before taking it in his own taloned oned and pressing it to his lips in a soft kiss, as an apology. Yugi felt heat creep up his cheeks at the gesture, watching Yami as he put that hand on his own caramel colored cheeks and nuzzled it, lips quivering. "I-I..." He stammered.

Yugi shushed him and smiled sweetly, letting his thumb rub the skin of Yami's cheek, marveling at the softness. A dragon shouldn't have such soft skin, they were rough and hard to the touch. Yugi felt pity form in his heart.

Yami was a youngling...

He bit his lips and shook his head, as Yami nuzzled his cheek on his leather gloves hand. The half dragon let out a coo and stared up at Yugi with bright gold eyes, it made the magician's heart ache with longing, but he forced himself, forced himself to pull away and ruffled Yami's hair instead, ignoring the fluttering feeling inside him, butterflies letting loose inside his core. "I have to go, Yami.. I have to train," he grimaced. "Despite being turned into a girl sadly."

Yami blinked slowly and nodded, pulling away and then speaking, Yugi didn't register that the dragon had spoken in it's language. -"Can I...atleast put a magic spell on you? Just to see you are safe?"- he asked

Yugi's eyes were glazed over, a frown on his face. Someone should stamp gullible on Yugi's face. "Yeah of course." He murmured.

That was months ago, and Yugi, sweet Yugi, who was now turned female could still not grasp nor know that Yami had spoken in the dragonic tongue. The magician was currently going back to the academy, a sour frown on his face.

He still hadn't gotten used to having a female body, it was strange, weird, and most definitely not comfortable in his leather outfit but Yugi had no extra clothes that weren't leather. Instead, he sucked it up and continued on training, earning him strange and interested stares when he stepped in the academy.

Why was this beautiful lady coming back in the academy and training? Surely a petite and slim figured woman like that wasn't for a warrior.

Yugi rolled his eyes and snorted as the knights all stared at him, gaping like fishes. He felt self-conscious. "Is there something on my face?" He grunted out.

The knights all jumped and turned back to their training, their faces red as they eyed the woman who stalked away from their grounds and into the magician area.

"Man, did you see that girl? She's hot!" A genzou Knight said, hearts forming behind the goggles covering his eyes.

"I know right? How about we go and chat with her later? Maybe she'll come with us?" An insector knight, Weevil, said with an ugly giggle. Most of the knights agreed, but some just shook their heads, respecting the leather cladded woman. They weren't low class pedophiles.

"You should leave that woman alone, I mean, who knows? She might be training hard?" The King's Knight spoke, his voice ringing with authority.

"I agree on that. We are not to stoop low and harass a woman," the Celtic Guardian who once said Yugi was weak, defended. "You know that we have an honor code to uphold."

"Honor, smhonor, pfftt, whatever." Weevil said, earning some snickers from the other knights. Including the dinosaur knight.

They continued training, plans formulating in their heads.

XxXx

"YOU WHAT?!" Dark Magician, or more so Mahad, shouted at Yugi, electric blue eyes wide with shock, mouth hanging open comically. "You used what?!" He inquired, his shock not quite passing yet.

Yugi winced and inched away from the master magician's, Dark Paladin, and Dark Magician Girl. He shouldn't have told them that... Now he was doomed. "I accidentally used a spell that turned me into a woman. I'm sorry, masters, but it was important!" He pleaded, wanting to curl up and most preferably sulk in a corner. He saw his master's jaw unhinged more, releasing a frustrated sigh.

"Yugi... You know that is forbidden! Did you try to do something? Cursing a person? Anything? Tried to learn the language long dead to us?" He rambled, his words halting when Yugi winced at the last of his statement. With this, Mahad gave pause, and his eyes widened comically again. "You..." He whispered. "You tried to learn a language that's long dead?" He whispered lowly, so low it made all of the hair's on Yugi's body stand.

"Y-yes I..I did.. b-but it was important!" He reasoned. "There is this friend of mine that can't speak our language and speaks in the language of old! I wanted to understand them! Please master!"

"That is unheard of.." the elderly Paladin, who was named as Astulfo shook his head, wise eyes boring down on to Yugi. "You realize that this spell needs strong countermagic to revert you back into your original form, do you realize that young one?"

Yugi nodded and fidgeted. "I-I yes.. And I'm so sorry masters! I really didn't mean to use it! I was just so desperate!"

Dark Magician Girl, or Mana, pouted and went over to Yugi, bonking him on the head. "You do know that you're putting yourself in harm's way right? Yugi, people will be all over you! They'll harass you in this new form of yours!" She waved her hand around to make her point.

Yugi stiffened, he didn't think that that was going to be the consequences as well. The magician of dark chaos held in a whimper

"Fuck..."

The three masters of the magician world only shook their heads, disappoinment shining in their eyes.

XxXx

After a surprisingly long lecture from Mahad, interrogation from Astulfo, and some coaxing from Mana, Yugi was released from the headquarters and sent home. Downhearted and trodden at the revelation that he had to learn the counter spell himself. The world was not fair! How cruel! Yugi wanted to whine.

He felt a brush of magic prod at his mind and Yugi answered it. -I'm fine... Don't worry..- he said, assuring the dragon who was inquiring for his safety. Yami had put this link in his mind so that the dragon would know how he was faring and if he was alright. Of course, Yugi didn't have the heart to say no. What's with those pleading eyes and a that pout that Yami didn't know was lethal to Yugi's poor heart, and so he found himself now in this situation.

The magic swirled and paused before caressing Yugi's mind again, making sure he was fine. And when it found no injuries, it was about to retreat in the crevice of Yugi's mind, only to snap back in alarm when a dozen of knights approached it's charge.

"Hey lady!" A high and gritty voice made Yugi stop on his tracks. He turned to the voice and his face twisted in disgust as Weevil approached him with that ugly grin on his face. The other knights stayed back, as Rex, the Dinosaur knight fell in step with the Insector knight. "What's up?"

Yugi raised a brow and snarkily commented, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't know? The sky?" He snapped, feeling his patience wear thin at the mere sight of this vile knights. They were known for pulling cheap tricks on others, especially... Yugi's world stopped. Shit. He forgot he was in a body of a woman. Well fuck.. he was screwed. Fuck me with a chainsaw.

-Uhh... Atem? A little help here?- he sent out in distress, the magic inside his head snapped and then was gone, leaving Yugi confused as to why the presence left like whiplash. It was strange when it had left, Yugi's head felt oddly empty. He swore he felt the slight anger down the link...

"Oh come on don't be like that," Weevil continued on his sniveling voice, daring to step forward which caused Yugi to tense, hand on his staff gripping tightly as he fought to control himself. "How about a pretty face like you come with us? You know, to unwind and get to know each other? Hehehe..." He added.

Yugi felt disgusted, turning away. "Thanks but no thanks. I have better things to attend to." He was about to walk away, if only Weevil hadn't grabbed his wrist and let him turn to his direction.

"Come with us, it'll be fun!" He said, his grin widening and his eyes menacing. Yugi glared and spat. "Don't touch me, vile fool!" He snapped, eyes glowing pure lavender.

The knights all snickered and Rex commented. "Aww Weevil, are you sure you can handle a hot chick like that? She's feisty." He snickered and tilted his head, the roaring of laughter gyrating on Yugi's nerves like sandpaper.

The final comment that Weevil made, had Yugi reeling and releasing a powerful wavelength of magic. "She'll be alright. I mean, I love feisty girls," a smirk. "Especially on the thin side."

THAT WAS IT!

Yugi roared and in the process unleashed the magic that threatened to suffocate the knights who had surrounded him. The knights all screamed, falling backwards and shielding themselves at the harsh impact that the dark magic made. Yugi's now long hair whipped around him, dark aura shrouding around his form and his eyes glowing a bloody lavender, he sneered, his staff poised to strike at the wide eyed Weevil, who was kneeling on the ground. "You..." He said lowly. "Disgusting creatures! How dare you!" He roared his eyes roaming around the fallen knights, watching them flinch and quake at his stares.

"How dare you harass me when you have clearly all been nothing but no good knights who treated me like shit when I was in my normal form! You beat me up, spoke insults, called me names, and even had the audacity to call me something unforgivable!! You cowards, you conniving shits! You dare stand in my way, I, Yugi Motou the Magician of Chaos?! How lowly of you!" He all but shouted, his powers increasing the minute he spoke those words that he started levitating off the ground.

The knights were deathly silent, their faces paling when they realized who they had just crossed with. The Genzo Knight spoke, their voice heavy with realization. "No..way..." He whispered.

Weevil's eyes were wider than saucers, Yugi sneered more. "You're Yugi Motou?" He squeaked out, scrambling away from the raging man, now woman.

Yugi sneered. "I am.. you better think up a good excuse and count to ten before I send you to the shadow realm.." he hissed lowly.

"One.."

"No please wait! You don't understand! Spare us!"

"Two.."

"Wait please!"

"Three.."

Before Yugi could finish his counting, a sharp whistle pulled him out of his state of rage, along with the cowering knights. He looked up, eyes going wide as he saw who it was. The red wings and long tail glistening in the sharp sunlight. 'Oh shit! Yami! What the hell are you doing here?!' Yugi thought.

No, no, no this wasn't happening.

Weevil and the other knights all screamed. "ITS A DRAGON! EVERYBODY ARM YOURSELVES!" The green haired knight screamed. Yugi fired a spell that sent the knights all toppling backwards and away as the dragon did a sharp descent, falling to Yugi's initial direction. Yami let out a sharp screech, outstreching his hands. Yugi got the message and immediately ran to meet Yami, his free hand stretching out for Yami to reach. "YAMI!!"

Rex screamed at Yugi. "YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING A DRAGON ALL ALONG! I'LL TELL EVERYBODY ABOUT THIS!"

Atem let out a sharp screech, managing to fire a sharp golden light with a flick of his tail, sending it spiraling to the knights. They all dove away from the light with a loud yell, as the thing exploded when it made contact with the tiles of the academy.

The whole school shook as Yami grasped Yugi's hand in his own and snatched him away, throwing him to the air. Yugi screamed loud as he was thrown, his form breaking to the sky as Yami immediately followed him. "YAMI! I'M GOING TO DIE! WHAT THE FUCK!!"

Yami let out a sharp whistle and once again stretched out his arms, free falling along with Yugi and then catching the magician in his arms, bridal style. On instinct, Yugi wrapped his free arm around Yami, staff held tightly on the other. "Get us out of here now! I don't want to risk you getting seen." He commanded, bloody lavender starting to recede.

Yami opened his mouth, about to say something, his wings flapping steadily, if it wasn't for the sharp gunfire and shouts that was being pointed at them and trying to hit them. Yami panicked and tightened his hold around Yugi then dashes off, wings beating frantically as he sought to get away along with Yugi.

"Don't let them get away, you fools!! That's a dragon and we need it! It has the qualities that will make us invincible!" Weevil shouted. Yugi looked down and gasped, heart clenching as he saw his masters looking at him with awe and betrayal, Yugi felt his heart clench.

"Kill that magician! I don't care about him!" Someone shouted and Yugi closed his eyes, muttering a spell. "Goodbye..."

He pointed his staff to the directional of the gunshots and let the magic from him crawl to his staff and shoot through the green gem. The dark tendrils all fell to the ground at a rapid pace, causing the knights to trample and run as Yugi's magic was poison. They let out curses and screams, cursing Yugi and the dragon to the heavens.

Yugi sobbed and buried his face on Yami's shoulder, staff gripped tightly and his arm that was around Yami's neck tightening just a fraction.

Yami paid him no mind, his pupils slitted, full on escape mode, as he flew to the sky and away from the school that ended in chaos because of some knights that were stupid enough to provoke Yugi. Yami's grip was gentle around Yugi as they flew through the blue sky and into the clouds, disappearing from everybody's sight.


	4. Of Saving and Gifts

The screams and terrified shouts of the village below was all too loud and clear to Yami's ears, increasing his panic. Yugi had noticed this, and with haste, he tried to console the dragon as they flew through the air frantically, Yugi caressing Yami's hair. "Yami, hey, hey. Calm down, you're panicking." He whispered, trying to calm the dragon while flying.

"After them! They mustn't escape!!" A shrill voice rung out. Yami screeched and halted, pupils slitted and form tense as he turned to stare at the knights who were aiming their weapons up to Yami and Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened. His friends, they were down there! What was Yami planning?! To the Magician of Black Chaos' horror, Yami began to hiss, form seemingly shifting and before Yugi's very eyes, he transformed fully into a red majestic sky dragon, with red scales and black underbelly, spurting double mouths that threatened to devour anyone who dare provoked it. For once, Yugi was terrified of Yami, clutched in the talons of the red dragon.

Ryou, a Change of Heart villager and one of Yugi's friends, stood there, mouth and eyes open wide, before he screamed. "THAT'S THE LEGENDARY SKY DRAGON!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! RUN YOU FOOLS!!" Ryou screamed. Nobody moved.

Yami opened his mouth.

And roared.

Yugi's eyes went wide, a sudden pain erupting on the back of his head making him clutch the spot and scream in utter agony. Shit! His head...! It hurt so much! What was this massive power trying to over take his senses and magic?! "

The denizens all went ballistic, stampeding away from the now massive form once they had realized what they were up against. The legendary sky dragon was a beast not to be messed with, and if Ryou's words were true the--then--then they were all going to die!

Yami opened his mouth, something akin to a sound of a power drill being heard as Yami gathered his energy, preparing to fire. Anzu screamed. "Guys! Get out of here now! Hurry up! Get out get out get away!!!"

The crowds stampeded away, their echoing cries of mercy and horror mixing together making Yami tense more. He was so close to finishing the energy he was gathering.

Jonouchi hissed and stared at Yugi, sadness belying within honey dark eyes, shouting out to his friend. "YUGI! STOP HIM! IF NOT FOR THE PEOPLE FOR US!" He said.

Yugi's eyes snapped open. That voice... He knew that voice! Jonouchi! Whipping his head, he saw the Flame Swordsman Knight stare at him with unwavering hope and trust, it made Yugi want to cry that someone still had faith in him. Still trusted him enough not to scream at his face of horrible things.

Yugi pried himself free from the taloned grip of the now transformed dragon, he uttered a spell that could make him fly, the dark energy of his magic surrounding him. With haste, he flew up to Yami's face and spread his arms out, using his body as a shield. The magician knew it was pretty stupid, considering he was small, petite, and just look over all pathetic, hovering in front of the dragon who was four times his size. Yugi spoke in the calmest way he could possibly do.

"Yami stop.."

The dragon froze, it's form in the air, standing stock still, mouth with the crackling energy still held open, then growled. Yugi felt himself shake with anxiety as he stared at one golden eye who held no recognition.

Yugi took a very deep breath then raised his staff, closing his eyes and then chanting a spell, so huge and powerful it began to make the breeze pick up and the clouds darken. Yami roared and looked up at the sky in confusion, then back at Yugi, growling.

Yugi clenched his teeth and shouted in a commanding voice, free hand aimed at his heart and his staff aimed at the dragon. "EVENIO! TRANSPORT!"

There was a flash of lightning and a bout of thunder that had the people covering their ears and closing their eyes. A loud roar, and then the wind picked up more speed, the denizens all stumbling from the intensity of the air. As quick as it was casted, the winds halted to an immediate stop and there was no more noise.

The people opened their eyes and gasped. No dragon or magician in sight. Where had they gone?

XxXx

In another part of the world, a great dark swirling cloud opened a hole, spitting out Yugi and Yami, who were dazed and disoriented. The dragon had yet to transform back to his normal form, finding that there was no more noise that made him dizzy. Shaking his head and immediately righting himself, his wings spread out wide as he looked around for Yugi, screeching when he saw the magician was limp as a doll as he started to come near the ground.

Yugi felt light-headed and weak, he could barely feel his body, too tired to even do so much as struggle. He was so drained.. he wanted to sleep so badly... He could only feel like he was floating. Did something happen to him? -"Yami..."- he unconciously called out, eyes shutting.

Yami roared in alarm and swiftly dived down, catching up to Yugi at a relatively fast pace, the magician was only a few meters from the ground, extending his talons, he prepared himself. -"YUGI!!"- He screamed in their link, the magician's mind brushing tiredly against his. He caught Yugi and immediately pressed him to his chest plate, his wings tucking by his sides as he crashed on the ground and leveled the trees. The sky dragon let out a rumble, groaning at the impact since he had used his body as a shield to protect Yugi. He stretched his neck and looked down upon Yugi, seeing him peacefully sleeping on his taloned grip, his staff nowhere in sight.

Yami began to shift back into his much normal and smaller form, human head, hands, and legs all there, the same as the first day that Yugi met him, clutching the magician in arms. He whimpered, feeling tears burn in his eyes. -"Y-Yugi... Don't leave me!"- he choked out, the first of the tears coming out.

Yugi did not answer, instead only opened his eyes and stared at the crying dragon. The magician shakily brought his torn leather gloves hand up to Yami's cheek. Yami snapping his eyes open at Yugi's labored breathing, spotting the hand reaching out for him, snatching it in his grip and immediately putting it on his cheek.

-"Stay with me, Yugi. Please, please.. stay with me... Don't fall asleep"- he pleaded and begged, tears splashing the magician's face, not knowing that he sounded scared, desperate, and terrified that Yugi would leave him. -"Don't leave me alone.. don't... You're all that everything that means to me.."- he whispered.

Yugi could not understand what Yami was saying, but he heard the hum of the dragon's magic in the back of his mind, a baritone voice that was familiar to him. Yugi leaned in on Yami's chest, and closed his eyes, feeling his fingers twitch and feel the skin of Yami's soft cheek. "-Yami...-" he replied in the link. "-Don't..cry..for..-" was all he could manage before Yugi's world faded into black, exhaustion making him pass out, body and fingers going lax.

Yami whimpered and held Yugi close, wanting to panic but could not, wanting to scream, yet finding a lump in his throat. Only Yugi did this to him, no one else. He searched frantically upon Yugi's mind, feeling it drained. Checking further, he breathed out a sigh of relief when he found that the Magician of Black Chaos was merely unconcious, the tinge of worry never left him, staying there as he lifted Yugi in his arms.

Looking around for a safe place, he dashed to a nearby mountain cave, opening his wings and swooping up, arriving to the cave in 5 seconds flat. When he had entered the cave, along with Yugi, he immediately put down the magician and curled up against him, sharing his body heat with the drained one who had saved him.

Yami felt his eyelids droop, curling his tail around Yugi and then following in the fitful embrace of slumber.

XxXx

A full week passed by, when Yugi woke up. The Magician of Black Chaos feeling his bones creak in protest. He let out a pained moan, shuddering slightly and looking around. Where was he? He's not dead is he? He had remembered what had happened clear as day, remembered the suffocating feeling of transporting someone as large and heavy as Yami. It was all so vividly imprinted.

Where was his dragon companion?

-"Are you alright, Yugi?"- a voice spoke out, making Yugi squeak and face the glowing gold eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine Yami. Are you okay?" He asked back, the thought in the back of his mind telling him that there was something off with Yami's voice. Did it have a distinct echo and distortion there?

Yami made himself shown fully into the light, some jewelries hanging from his mouth, and a few of them dangling on his hand. There was a white fabric of something that Yami was clutching, and Yugi blinked in utter confusion. "What are all of these, Yami?"

Yami tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, speaking in their link and scaring the shit out of Yugi, when he figured out that Yami was not speaking in human tongue but the language of the dragons. -"It's a...it's a gift... For you, Yugi.."- he explained. -"I thought you need it and well... You've been sleeping with that clothing of yours for a week..."- the dragon explained, blushing furiously as he looked away.

Yugi screamed, shooting upright and then landing on his bum, pointing accusingly at Yami, eyes wide. "Y-you...! I can--I can understand you!!" He screamed. Holy shit! What the--how-how'd he-- what?!

Yami's eyes widened, his tail and wings going limp before he blinked and shook his head, eyes brightening as he stalked over to Yugi. -"You can understand me? That's great!"- he cheered, feeling happy.

However, Yugi was not. He was shell shocked. "I ah...gahh.. guhh..wha..." Was all he managed to utter. Snapping his mouth shut and then continuing in a very small, very weak voice. "...I'm being dumb aren't I?"

Yugi tilted his head and shook his head, smiling and taking away the gold that was hanging from his lips and hands, offering it to Yugi with a nervous look. It was like he was going to a woman asking for her hand in marriage or something, with all the blushing it made his face match with the other parts of his body. -"Here.. it's for you.. please accept this?"- he said in a small voice and also laid down the white garment, which Yugi got a full look and saw that it was a tunic.

Yugi blinked and took the tunic. Smiling down at it, and then at Yami, reaching out his hand and patting the dragon's head, earning him a purr in return, the gold glinted infront of Yugi's kneeled position. "Thank you, Yami... They're very lovely.. where'd you get the gold and the tunic?"

Yami turned embarrassed and fidgeted with his hands, tail thumping on the rocky edge of the cave. -"Oh, ah.. the tunic was handed to me by a Sphyria and a Mystical Elf. There are many other duel monster knights here that are kind Yugi, they would not even touch you for they respect my wishes that I did not want you to be touched. As for the gold,"- he blushed. -"There were travelers that had carelessly dropped this and they did not care so I snatched it."- He blurted out.

Yugi frowned. "Yami..." He was about to reprimand the dragon but Yami cut him off with a whine. -"I know, I know! I'm sorry, Yugi! But I did it for you! Honest! They didn't look back nor did they even care that they dropped the gold!"- He explained.

Yugi paused and considered Yami's words, letting it sink in his head then sagging slightly as he clutched the tunic to his chest. His boobs were still there... He sighed. "Alright, alright. Calm yourself down there," he chuckled. "They're lovely. I'll accept them." He then perked up.

"Hey if I have given you the nickname of Yami since I don't know who you really are..." He paused. "What is your name?"

Atem blinked and sat up straight, biting his thumb and the looking at Yugi shyly, his face turning red. -'My name is something that cannot be deciphered by human tongue but I am called as "Atemshepsut Aknamkanon" known and Osiris the Sky Dragon by humans.. but.. I prefer being called Atem."- he said, abashedly, his tail thumping and his wings fluttering.

Yugi raised a brow and grinned, leaning into Yami now known as Atem, resting his head on the sky dragon's shoulder. Atem obviously tensed but relaxed soon enough and hesitantly wrapped his tail around them both, arms coming up to wind around Yugi.

"Atem, huh? I like it. Atem.." Yugi tested the name, finding that the foreign feeling of speaking the dragon's name fitted on his tongue. He smiled and chuckled, even though his heart ache of what had happened ever present.

Yugi rather felt than saw Atem's sincere smile through the link, their minds brushing against each other in a comforting gesture. -"Thank you, Yugi.."-

Yugi hummed. "You're welcome Atem... For also trying to save me.."

Atem replied, his hold around Yugi tightening. -"I should be the one thanking you... You stopped me from wrecking havoc to your village.."- he said, regret in his voice, golden eyes turning dad. Yugi only shook his head. "It's understandable, Atem... Just don't blame yourself.."

They fell silent, holding each other, and comforting amidst the pain that they were experiencing through the event that had taken place a week ago.


	5. Conclusion

Yugi wondered when he had fallen in love.

Maybe it was from the moment that he saw him or when Atem had saved him from the wrath of the other knights? He was not sure, but Yugi felt a nagging thought that he should know. The thoughts made Yugi grow mad, borderline frustrated when he could not , for the life of himself, figure out this complex feelings that he held for the young dragon.

'Why can't I understand this damned feelings?' he'd find himself screaming internally, wanting to yank out his hair and probably claw at his face.

It has been a year since that incident back in his hometown happened, the news traveling as far as the borders that The Magician of Black Chaos was with a dragon. Yugi wanted to pulverize them but Atem, sweet little Atem, told Yugi that they didn't need to cause a scene, or worse, make it more damaging than it already was to Yugi's reputation, which had then resulted in their first fight and Yugi realizing with a stunning revelation that he had fallen for a dragon.

Of all the... He had to fall with a dragon! And a male one too no less!

Connections were cut, ties were broken, and all communications were halted. The misunderstanding was left as it is, never to be cleared, simply leaving all of the mess behind them. Yugi found that he did not give a damn, he would protect himself and Atem from any impending harm should there be any.

Yugi had grown closer with the other duel monsters in the area they resided in, simply enjoying their company. They didn't bother him, didn't annoy him, but accepted him as one of their own and the magician was more than happy to return the favor. Atem was accepted too in the community, which had brought them peace over all.

Yugi was still in this cursed form as a girl, not knowing how to undo it just yet, he never tried for fear that he might screw up again. It wasn't in his nature to hesitate at every opportunity to practice but here he was second guessing things, wishing he wasn't stuck in this cursed body.

The magician had lost his his leather clothing from the incident that transpired and he was forced to wear a lose white tunic that was held by a crimson colored sash, his other tunics consisted of blues, reds, and gold, with the assortment of sashes as well. Yugi didn't mind about his new clothing but he kind of wished he was back to his regular outfit.

He'd lost his staff too and Atem had immediately went out to find it, making Yugi panic when the dragon didn't return for hours on end. When Atem did, he was carrying Yugi's staff in his claws. The magician, out of relief, launched himself to the dragon, ranting and babbling about what could've happened to him if he was not careful but otherwise he was glad the dragon was okay.

"Oh I'm so glad you're not dead!"

-"Why, Yugi! Don't think like that! I will always, always return to you no matter what. I promise."

Atem had promised and Yugi didn't know how to react; how could he when those sincere words left the dragon's lips and made him ache with unabashed longing? He didn't know how to react at this type of display, so he simply went over to embrace Atem, which was gladly returned.

Atem gave him gifts, showered him with attention, and made sure he was taken care of and loves, replacing the empty space and longing in Yugi's heart. Honestly, he was living his life to the fullest with Atem by his side. Just one problem, Yugi was oblivious to Atem's courting.

He was oblivious about the reason Atem gave him expensive and shiny gifts, when Atem warmed him and kept him away from the night's chilly air, oblivious when Atem would grow protective of him whenever someone went too close to Yugi. Oh yes, Yugi was oblivious to all of this things.

He was currently bathing in the spring, a private area for the bathing female duel monsters when Atem had cornered him that day.

XxXx

Yugi was minding his own business, cleaning and scrubbing away at the dirt and grime that clung to his body, still in that accursed female body he had grown accustomed to and he loathed it. Out of nowhere, Atem had appeared near a bush without warning, scaring the hell out of Yugi.

"Atem!" He cried out, mortified, face red, ducking low on the water, arms covering his chest that surely held the small mounds. "Don't scare me like that!"

Atem had the audacity to blush, throwing him a sheepish smile and then looking down. -"My apologies, Yugi,"- he mumbled and glanced up. -"but I do have to tell you something, forgive me if it will be random... But... If... Only you're willing to listen?"-

There was hesitance and desperation in Atem's voice that Yugi did not miss, aware that whatever was on the dragon's mind it was clearly bothering him. So Yugi pushed everything aside and threw his whole attention to his companion, grabbing a towel and swiftly wrapping himself with it to cover his nudity. Atem flicked his golden irises to Yugi then diverted it away.

"Of course, Atem. What is it?" Yugi asked softly.

Atem chewed on his bottom lip-- damn was he adorable-- and spoke in a small, fragile voice. -"Promise you won't hate me for this?"- He asked, wanting assurance.

Yugi frowned at the oddity of the question. What was Atem saying-- "Atem, we've known each other for a year and a half already, I know you well by now. If it doesn't kill or harm me then I won't hate you for that."

Atem looked up from under his dark lashes. -"Promise?"-

Yugi smiled. "I promise... But if it's too much I could--"

-"I want you to be my mate"-

Yugi shuttered and recoiled like he was bitten, eyes wide in disbelief. Was... Was he hearing right? "I..I'm sorry... What?" He grabbed at the Hem of the towel, clenching it tightly around his body.

Atem looked down, face red, feeling his tail coil around him, the uncomfortable situation making him squirm. -"It's just... I want you, Yugi. I want you to spend the rest of your life, here with me. Be my life companion, my mate, and my partner."- he whispered and looked up again. -"I want you to be mine, you know? You brighten the darkest days of my life, you make me content, make me want nothing else, nothing else but you. I understand if you will not want to be mine, however, I will stay by your side as a friend shall."-

Yugi fell back on the spring, landing on his butt on the water, bug eyed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, his sensible thoughts having left him the moment Atem confessed. "I... You...??" He stammered, heart hammering rapidly on his chest, face stained red. "You.. you can't be serious, right? Why me?"

Atem stared at him dead in the eye which struck a lethal blow to poor Yugi's heart. -"I am serious... I don't know why I am intrigued by you, nor do I know why you make me feel like the luckiest dragon there is."- Not a harsh or soft tone, just plain, stating nothing but the truth.

Yugi continued to stare dumbly and Atem let out a bitter smile cross his face, a humorless laugh escaping his lips. -"I wish you would've just answered me Yugi... But your silence is enough of an answer.. I'll... I'll see you later... I suppose."-

Atem started walking away, wing and tail hanging limply in defeat behind him as he painfully strode away from the man he had come to adore and love. Why did he have to fall for Yugi out of all people?

"Atem wait!"

The aforementioned faltered in his steps and indeed stopped moving, not turning to face Yugi. He knew that Yugi had his head down, tilted to the side, his features reflecting on the crystal waters, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Yes I didn't answer, but I wasn't rejecting you outright," he started, fidgeting as Atem turned to him, a confused light in his eyes, features twisting to match the feelings reflected on those gold swirls.

-"What do you mean, Yugi?"- Atem rumbled, brows furrowed in confusion.

Seriously Yugi wanted to laugh, forcing himself not to do it and instead replied, trying to steady his voice. "Your confession... I-it caught me off guard is all..." He whispered. "Please let me think about it?"

Atem stared at him, form tense. He slowly, oh so agonizingly slow, let the tenseness wash away from his form at Yugi's words. -"I'll wait for your answer. Forever if that's what it takes." And then Atem was walking away, leaving Yugi to his own devices.

XxXx

Now, in the present day of his mulling after the past week of Atem's confession, Yugi was deep in his thoughts about his feelings for his companion. It was more than just friendship he felt that much he knew, though how deep it was he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if it was infatuation or love, stuck in between the two and arguing back and forth.

Yugi's grip on his staff was tight, lip bitten in contemplation at his current predicament. He sighed loudly in defeat, swearing it was over exaggerated at best, going off to find Atem. Screw it, he found himself thinking. Screw everything that the law says. He will not hesitate any longer.

He will go after Atem if it's the last thing he'll do.

-"Yugi, help me!"- a distressed voice called out in the link, waves of panic and shrieks assaulting the link, snapping Yugi to attention, eyes going wide in fear.

-"Atem! What's wrong?!"- he demanded, feeling the anxiety and fear course from Atem's end of the link.

-"T-they're here Yugi! Please! They want to kill me! It's the knights! They found me! Help me, help me!!!"- was all Yugi heard before the link was cut off with another pained wail, Yugi feeling his side ache with sharp pain. Oh no... They were hurting Atem!

Yugi's breathing sped up and all he saw was red at that moment, the control he always had on his temper snapped and the magician knew no more. He could feel his body levitate and then throw fire after fire somewhere, hearing the pained screams, dull thuds, echoing cries of horror and fear, and the sickening squelch of blood, forever embedded in his hearing and mind.

XxXx

When Yugi came to, something wet was trailing all over his cheeks, whimpers filling his ears and making him groan, scrunching his eyes shut tightly. Who the hell was making the noise?

-"Y-Yugi?"- a small voice spoke.

Yugi's eyes snapped open. Violet met gold. Yugi felt the air in his lungs get sucked out as Atem teared up and hugged the life out of him, causing the magician to gasp, blinking and moaning in pain.

-"Oh thank the heavens! You're alive! I was so worried!"- Atem's voice cracked, on the verge of wailing.

Yugi groaned and leaned against Atem's chest, there was a pounding headache forming behind his eyelids. "What happened?"

Atem blinked, looking down at Yugi in surprise, his eyes glowing like the golden sunsets that swirled with the fiery sky. -"Y..you don't remember?" -

Atem bit his lips. -"You.. the knights... You obliterated them, Yugi, wiped them clean, and just..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say anymore.

Time seemed to stop and Yugi's world vanished, his breathing all but halted at Atem's haunting words. No-- no he couldn't have-- he just couldn't-- "I-I..I d-didn't--...w-why.." he stammered, tears welling at the edge of his vision.

There was a long silence that Atem broke, a small, gentle, smile painting his lips. "But.. you protected me.. and I'm grateful Yugi. If you didn't they could've killed us.." he whispered, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on the magician's forehead.

Yugi regretted the consequence of his actions but screw it! Those damned knights had tried to kill Atem, tried to murder him as well. No one will be taking this dragon away from him, not now, not ever! No one will be taking Atem away from Yugi!

When Atem pulled away, Yugi immediately followed him and pulled him back in, cupping his face and mashing their lips together in a kiss.

Atem's eyes widened, his movements stilling as he watched Yugi's lips catch his own. His shock was short lived as he slowly melted into that heart warming kiss, hands sneaking to wrap around Yugi's waist and pull him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, burying his fingers on the wild mane of his companion.

The dragon's tail wrapped around them comfortingly and if Yugi had any complaints he didn't voice it out, choosing to enjoy and bask in Atem's kiss. His lips were so soft... Yugi let out a contented sigh which Atem mimicked.

He didn't notice that his body had shifted back into his male form, slowly but gradually his body shifted back into it's original form. They stayed in their intimate embrace for as long as they could until air was becoming an issue and they had to pull apart to breathe, gulping in much needed air.

Atem gazed at him shyly and then blinked, seeing his form, smiling softly at the other, eyes holding an affectionate look as he nuzzled Yugi's nose with his own, making the magician hum in appreciation. "You changed back," he stated. "How long...?"

Yugi looked down at his body and smiled, feeling giddy that he was back to his normal form. He looked up at Atem and grinned, putting their foreheads together sweetly. "Ah well, doesn't matter," he lowered his voice. "I got you all to myself now. I'm not sharing you with anyone nor will anybody take you away from me, my little dragon." He whispers adoringly.

Atem laughed softly at Yugi's corny line, nuzzling their noses again and pecking Yugi's lips. "So is that a yes?" He asks.

"No it was the spur of the moment of course it's a yes!" He snaps half heartedly.

Atem laughed and shook his head. "My magician.." he whispers lovingly and caresses Yugi's cheek.

Yugi rolled his eyes and once again pressed their lips together, their bodies molding and fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. Atem gladly returned the kiss, arms all but holding Yugi lovingly.

There in the middle of the battlefield, the two lovers kissed underneath the midday sun, everything all but settled.

They never corrected the rumors, never cleared the misunderstanding that happened in the village. No, matter what everyone would say both Yugi and Atem will forever be together.

And that ends the story of the Magician and the Dragon.


End file.
